1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a mouse button function setting method, particularly, to a method capable of assigning multiple functions to mouse buttons more conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
As software interface for computer is developing to more human-centered design, the operation for computer has relied on usage of mouse completely. Generally, the mouse is used to control a cursor shown on the displayer or to trigger an application program. Every time user moves the mouse or presses button on the mouse, the computer receives packet transmitted from the mouse immediately. Content of the packet contains data related to movement of the mouse or pressed button, so the computer can obtain movement data of the mouse by parsing the packet and then display the cursor on a new position correspondingly, or obtain data of the pressed button to execute corresponding instruction.
In order to improve convenience of gaming operation, a common gaming mouse has left button, right button, roller and many additional buttons are provided, such as several left lateral buttons and right lateral buttons. The buttons of the mouse can be set to different shortcut functions upon user's demand.
However, as amount of buttons increases and assignable shortcut functions become more and more, the button setting interface becomes complex and the user must spend more time to set shortcut functions of buttons of mouse. Therefore, what is need is to simplify setting of shortcut function for the mouse having multiple buttons.